Data centers are generally centralized facilities that provide Internet and intranet services needed to support businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, servers (e.g., email servers, proxy servers, and DNS servers), switches, routers, data storage devices, and other associated components. Network fabrics within a data center can have hundreds, even thousands of nodes. Moreover, nodes can dynamically join or leave a network fabric. The technique used by the network fabric to relaying frames can be instrumental to its scalability, that is, the ability to grow the size of the data center, in addition to its ability to recover from dynamic changes to the node membership of the network fabric.